


This 'Thing' We Got Going On

by snipershezz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, All Cuteness Here People, BUT I LOVE THEM, Fluff, Humor, I CAN'T STRESS IT ENOUGH, Idiots in Love, It's A Beautiful Pile of Love, Just - Love Ok?, Just So Much Cute, Love Confessions, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snatch References, These Two Are Hopeless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: Or Five Times Kraglin Blurted Out He Loved Yondu and the One Time Yondu Did.In which Kraglin says some things and makes Yondu feel some things, and it all works out in the end.





	This 'Thing' We Got Going On

**Author's Note:**

> I reference my favourite movie in this fic, – because I can, if you haven’t seen Snatch *watch it* it is literally the *best*, I also stole Taylor and Trav from ‘Just Say Yes’ because they are cute and I’m a little bit in love with them.
> 
> EDIT 13-01-2018: So, I like to go through my stories at the end of every year and see how my writing style has changed, I realised suddenly that I never did that in 2016. I didn't make forty-eight works in four days but I gave it hell and managed twenty-one, so yay me lol I'm finishing the rest off and then I'll begin uploading again :) Updated with minor editing :) Happy New Year ya'll!

They hadn't been doing this that long the first time it happened. Yondu wasn't sure if he could call what they had a 'relationship' or whatever, but they certainly were fucking with alarming regularity.  
  
Yondu was attempting to tell his first mate about this solo he was planning on taking, when Kraglin had blown the whole stupid thing out of proportion. He was acting all _concerned_ which was utterly ridiculous because Yondu could take care of his-fucking-self.  
  
He'd proven it thousands of times over in the decade they'd known each other.  
  
The Hraxian stood on the opposite side of the cabin, eyes bright with irritation. His arms were crossed stubbornly over his chest. "I just don't get why ya can't take me wit' ya."  
  
Yondu growled, agitated by the fact Kraglin just wasn't backing the hell down. "'Cause _someone's_ gotta run tha ship will 'm gone."  
  
"Tullk could do it."  
  
"I ain't _askin'_ Tullk ta do it. 'M _tellin'_ you to."  
  
The Hraxian glared. "Just take me wit' ya, that way there's someone ta watch yer back."  
  
Yondu tossed his hands in the air, "I can watch ma own damn back! What tha fuck ya care anyway? I can look afta maself!"  
  
Kraglin looked at him incredulously, "Yer a piece o' fuckin' work Yondu! What do I care?! 'Cause I love ya, ya stupid ass!"  
  
The words echoed around the cabin.  
  
All the colour drained from Kraglin's face as they stared at each other in shock.  
  
Kraglin hightailed it out of there before Yondu could say a word.

* * *

Yondu had brushed it off as a stupid fight with Kraglin saying words he didn't entirely mean.  
  
It hadn't happened again and neither of them had done something stupid like actually _talk_ about it.  
  
So that was that.  
  
Until it happened again.  
  
Yondu was staring blissfully at the ceiling after a particularly incredible round of sex and Kraglin lay next to him, furry chest heaving up and down.  
  
The words came out as a peaceful sigh.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Yondu's eyes went wide and he turned his head slowly to stare at the taller man.  
  
Kraglin looked as if he had swallowed something particularly nasty and shot off the bed like his ass was on fire.  
  
Yondu raised a brow as the door shut.  
  
Oooook.  
  
What the fuck?  
  
He looked down at the floor, spying the Hraxian's jumpsuit and snorted loudly.  
  
That was going to be an embarrassing trip down the hall.

* * *

Yondu wondered if this was going to become ‘A Thing’.  
  
And yes, it needed capitals.  
  
Again, neither of them said a word about 'the incident' and life went on.  
  
The third time, they were drinking in a bar on Knowhere.  
  
Yondu was fairly sloshed, which meant Kraglin – who had kept up with him drink for drink – had to be absolutely _paralytic_ at this point.  
  
He was leaning heavily on the Centaurian as they cheered on the orloni fight. Yondu had bet a ridiculous number of units on one and well – he was going to be mighty pissed if it got eaten.  
  
The things scrapped with each other, falling one by one until there was only two left. Yondu's and another equally vicious rodent. It was a brutal fight, each one tearing the other to shreds. Finally, the one Yondu placed his bet on ripped the throat out of the other orloni and the crowd roared.  
  
"H-how mush did ya vin?" Kraglin slurred into his ear.  
  
Yondu grinned whispering the number to the taller man.  
  
The Hraxian's eyes widened and he stumbled into Yondu roughly. "Fuck yeah!" He grabbed the Centaurian by the lapels and looked at him, blue eyes entirely focused on his. "I love you."  
  
Yondu blinked, slowly processing the words, heart doing stupid things in his chest. When his eyes opened again Kraglin was gone.  
  
Honestly this was just getting ridiculous.  
  
He knew he wouldn't see the Hraxian for at least twelve hours.  
  
Damnit.  
  
He'd been looking forward to a round of victory sex.

* * *

It was definitely A Thing.  
  
Kraglin kept surprising him with those stupid words and each time made Yondu feel things.  
  
Mushy, entirely un-Yondu-ish things.  
  
It was sickening really.  
  
Yondu held up the half mechanical orloni as Kraglin lent against the doorway, arms crossed and smirking.  
  
"What the fuck is this?"  
  
Taylor blinked at him, "It's an orloni Boss."  
  
"Don't do experiments on my damn ship!"  
  
Trav's head popped out from beneath a bench, "Yeah Dad, ya told us."  
  
"This thing just about killed Quill! No more experiments."  
  
Taylor eyed her brother smirking, "Yeah Dad, ya told us."  
  
Yondu glared at the pair flatly, "No. More. Fucking. Experiments.  
  
The pair grinned at each other then spoke in sync, "Yeah Dad, ya told us."  
  
Yondu tossed the dead thing on the bench and pointed a finger at the pair. "That is the absolute _last_ time I let Peter show you two any fuckin' Terran movies." He turned to leave, "I see another one o' those things and yer both fucked."  
  
"What?" Trav replied. " _Proper_ fucked?"  
  
Kraglin sniggered.  
  
The Centaurian snarled. "Yer fuckin' lucky she's valuable," He growled pointing at Taylor – Trav's twin and resident medic, "or ya would'a both been out tha airlock."  
  
Yondu stalked out, muttering about his crew acting like fucking children. Kraglin fell into step behind him and when the reached the captain's cabin Yondu waved him in, pacing back and forth like a caged animal.  
  
"I mean fer fuck sake! I know tha kid's a scientist an' all but really?! _Really_?! Wastin' useful parts on a fuckin' rat?! And tha cheek o' them two, I swear ta tha fuckin' stars if we find another medic even _half_ as good as Taylor 'm tossin' 'em both out tha nearest airlock!"  
  
Kraglin caught him in his arms, he dropped a chaste kiss on the Centaurian's lips, disarming his anger immediately. "No ya won't 'cause ya secretly like them kids. Ya like their cheek an' their humour. There's a lot o' things ya pretend ta hate, like Quill's music, Tullk's whistlin', tha boys brewin' moonshine in one o' tha toilets on deck eighteen, that thing I do wit' ma tongue that makes ya squirm. Deep inside ya there's a squishy part o' ya that likes all them things."  
  
Yondu blinked, there was a lot of emotion in Kraglin's gaze. He tamped down roughly on his own feelings and turned away scowling. "Fuck yer sentiment boy, I dun like nothin'."  
  
The Hraxian sighed, "Ya seem ta like me, even though I keep fuckin' up by tellin' ya how much I love you."  
  
Yondu froze.  
  
Really? _Again_?  
  
He turned to ask Kraglin just what _the fuck_ he thought he was doing making Yondu feel like his heart was going to burst every time he said those three stupid little words.  
  
However, there wasn't much point saying it to an empty room.

* * *

The fifth time _may_ have been Yondu's fault.  
  
He was bored.  
  
They had a slew of jobs lined up, everyone was actually doing their fucking jobs for once, nothing had gone wrong or required his attention, so he was sitting on the Bridge with nothing to do and feeling like one of his bloody trinkets.  
  
So he'd called Kraglin over, because Yondu liked nothing more than to wreak havoc.  
  
It may have bitten him in the ass.  
  
Spectacularly.  
  
He began murmuring all the things he wanted to do when their shift finished, with the occasional sweet nothing thrown in because he loved to see the other man blush. A blue wave that crept up his neck and across his cheeks.  
  
Kraglin's wrist pad pinged and he looked at the message. "I gotta deal wit' this."  
  
"You go right ahead darlin'." He purred quietly giving the Hraxian a filthy leer. "I'll see ya later."  
  
"Yeah definitely. Love you." Kraglin smiled warmly and stooped to kiss Yondu on the cheek.  
  
In front of the entire bridge crew.  
  
Kraglin left the room blissfully ignorant to the whole thing.  
  
Every single set of eyes was on Yondu.  
  
Nobody moved. Nobody breathed.  
  
You could have heard a pin drop if not for the constant rickety hum of the _Eclector's_ engines.  
  
Yondu did the only sensible thing.  
  
He calmly stood up, walked out and went to hide in his cabin for _the rest of his existence_.  
  
It was either that or kill the lot of them – which was a viable option – but _someone_ had to fly the damn ship.  
  
So there he sat, positively stewing in embarrassment and drinking rum straight from the bottle.  
  
This was all Kraglin's fucking fault.

* * *

It was _still_ Kraglin's fault.  
  
The stupid, lanky _beanpole_ had somehow torn straight through all Yondu's many, many defense mechanisms and squirmed his way into his chest like a fucking heart worm.  
  
All with three little words.  
  
Yondu looked up from the holo pad in his hands. Kraglin was propped up against the headboard next to him, shirtless and going through the days shift reports. A pair of reading glasses stuck on the end of his beaky nose, as his eyes scanned across the blue screen.  
  
It was all very fucking domestic and that secret part of Yondu actually though it was kind of – nice.  
  
It was just so damn _easy_ to be around him. He didn't care that Yondu never picked up his socks, that he flew into a fit of rage at nothing, or that he sometimes nicked his razor. He never batted an eyelid at every little weird habit, strange reaction, and sarcastic comment – of which there were _hundreds_.  
  
Yondu stared at him.  
  
Kraglin really did love him.  
  
He found he didn't mind the way the Hraxian would tie his shoes, only to immediately untie them and repeat the process, the way he rolled his eyes fondly when Yondu pitched at fit at something stupid, or that sometimes he slipped up and called him Yondu in front of the crew instead of Captain.  
  
He liked the way they would bounce scathing comments back and forth at the idiots, that Kraglin always put his boots neatly by the door, and the way he would just sometimes lean over for no reason at all and peck Yondu on the lips, a small smile on his face like it was some secret special thing.  
  
The realisation hit him suddenly and all the air left his lungs.  
  
Yondu blinked as he looked at the man beside him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Kraglin froze. The holo pad slipped from his fingers thumping onto the bed. He turned his head slowly to look at the Centaurian. His shock was mirrored on the shorter man's face.  
  
He can't of heard that right.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
A smile appeared on Yondu's face. "I love you."  
  
Kraglin blinked.  
  
A smile started in the corner of his mouth, spreading slowly like a rising sun until Yondu was treated to a blinding super nova of pure happiness with razor sharp silvery teeth.  
  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
